Saved Chat: 9/21/16 SanguineS
Welcome to the Wikia war Wikia chat *1:09IM STILL ALIVEbrb *SanguineS has come to the war room. *1:12SanguineSYes, I was, my puppet. *BlackSmithy has come to the war room. *1:13BlackSmithyOshit *wtf *Hey sanguine :D *hey bud *1:13SanguineSHello. *1:13BlackSmithyHmm... *are you really Sanguine tho *1:14SanguineSWhat do you mean? *1:14BlackSmithyWell, you could be a troll. Are you the real Sanguine? *1:14SanguineSOh, yes. I am. *1:15BlackSmithyAleighty then *alrighty *1:15SanguineSYup. *1:15BlackSmithyI knew something would happen today D: *damn tho, I'm glad I left school warly *1:16SanguineSNice. *1:16BlackSmithyNice. *Is there any particular reason you decided to get on today? *1:17SanguineSJust I'm bored. *1:17BlackSmithyHackers get bored too, huh? *nice *1:18SanguineSYes. *1:18BlackSmithyI don't think we've met fam *I'm Smithy :D *1:19SanguineSNice to meet you. *Oh, I'm tired of whining Ambrose, I know he doesn't like me anymore, for some time. *1:20BlackSmithyoh *amb *1:20SanguineSI don't want it. *1:20BlackSmithyhuh? *1:21SanguineSI go own way. *But he... *ugh. *1:21BlackSmithyWhat did amb do? *1:21SanguineSdoesn't matter, really :/ *I'm scared. *1:22BlackSmithy? *of amb? *1:22SanguineSPlease, you don't make me say it *1:22BlackSmithyI won't *1:22SanguineSFine. *1:23BlackSmithySanguine, you're scared of amb. *1:23SanguineSI'm too naughty. *Yes. *1:23BlackSmithyThat makes two of us *speaking of amb *ah, nvr mind *1:24SanguineSI'm really scared.... *I thought it would be just fun. *1:24BlackSmithyFun? *You thought that it would be fun *to join ambrose? *1:25SanguineSNo. Fun. With ppl. *But *I thought she was lying. *Nicole. *But it is real and so hurts. *1:26BlackSmithySanguine *I have no idea what you're talking about *1:27SanguineSI never met him before, amb *1:27BlackSmithyReally? *He was in chat a month ago *1:27SanguineSbut it exists. *And? *1:27BlackSmithyIt exists? *OH *you mean irl *1:28SanguineSmaybe it is not called tyranny *This is a horror. *1:28BlackSmithyLife under amb? *yeah *1:29SanguineSI saw him for the first time *and *I screamed *1:29BlackSmithy:O *How did he look like? *amb, I mean *1:29SanguineSAwfully. *1:30BlackSmithyAwfully? *as in scary? *ugly? *1:30SanguineSYes. *1:30BlackSmithyHmm... *1:30SanguineSHe whispers to me terrible things. I thought that I would help him. *1:31BlackSmithySo amb is basically Satan *that's nice *1:31SanguineSbut he first touched me. *HE DIDN'T TOUCH ME. *1:31BlackSmithy? *1:31SanguineSHe hit me *1:32BlackSmithy... *1:32SanguineSIt's late *but *1:32BlackSmithyIn poland *here it's 2:32 *PM *1:32SanguineSI know. But no *I can stay here. *Yet. *1:33BlackSmithySanguine *1:33SanguineSWhat. *1:33BlackSmithyI get it you're scared *1:33SanguineSI'm terrified. *1:34BlackSmithyI was terrified too, and that was just when he came to chat *1:34IM STILL ALIVEback *oh shit *hi sanguine... *1:34BlackSmithyyeah *some shit happened *1:34SanguineSHello. *1:34IM STILL ALIVEsmithy *screenshot all of this *and skype it to me *1:34SanguineSWhat. *No. *1:35BlackSmithyhmm... *Sanguine *1:35SanguineSWhat... *1:35BlackSmithywhy are you here? *1:35SanguineSI'm dead now. *I'm scared just *1:35BlackSmithyof ambrose *I know *1:35SanguineSI do not know what's going on. *1:36BlackSmithyHonestly, neither do I *1:36SanguineSHelp.. *1:37BlackSmithyHelp? *1:37SanguineSYes. *1:37BlackSmithySanguine, you've been hurting Nicole for months *and you come here to ask for help? What happened? *I mean *I get it, you're scared *But what do you need help with? *Hello? *Sanguine? *1:39SanguineSOkay, don't do this. I thought that you are okay... but be careful. *1:39IM STILL ALIVEsanguine *1:39SanguineSThey are hackers but there is someone else who does not like venkons. Hates. *1:39IM STILL ALIVEwhts ur gift *1:40BlackSmithyThey *Does this mean that Sanguine is no longer a hacker? *SanguineSI had to give you a gift, yes. And I told you all this, I'm so stupid. He is right. I am naughty. It will hurt. I'll give you this gift. *1:42IM STILL ALIVEwhts the gift *wht is it *1:42BlackSmithyIt will hurt? *1:42SanguineSThe whole truth. *Yes. *1:42BlackSmithythe truth *yes, the truth hurts *yes, the truth hurts *1:42SanguineSNo. *He knows what I'm doing. He's everywhere. little stupid... *I'll give you a gift, but it must be encoded. *1:43IM STILL ALIVEsanguine *ik how u can give it to me *email it to me *my email is gamzeemakara41390@gmail.com *SanguineSNicole, is one condition. *1:44IM STILL ALIVE? *i dont have much time *plz hurry *1:44SanguineSPublicly. *1:44IM STILL ALIVEpublicly...? *1:44BlackSmithyYou want the gift shared publicly? *SanguineSI'll give you a gift, publicly. *1:45IM STILL ALIVEhow *SanguineSThe truth, about us *You'll see. *1:45IM STILL ALIVE... *should i b afraid... *1:45SanguineSIt takes me so much time *because *I am naughty. *1:46IM STILL ALIVE... *SanguineSI'm trying to understand this universe, and I know that I get punished. *1:46BlackSmithyby ambrose? *SanguineSYes... *1:47BlackSmithySanguine, you don't have to serve ambrose *1:47IM STILL ALIVEsanguine wht is coming *wht is it *BlackSmithyyou're serving him out of your own free will *1:47SanguineSI'm shaking *He know *IM STILL ALIVE.... *1:48BlackSmithySanguine *1:48IM STILL ALIVEsanguine can u skype me *1:48BlackSmithyyou don't have to serve amb *1:48IM STILL ALIVEcan u skype me what it is *1:48SanguineSI have a new account *I have to! *1:48IM STILL ALIVEmy skype is imstillalive413 *send me a request on a new account *1:48BlackSmithySanguine *you can stop serving amb at any time *you dnt have to do this *1:49SanguineSNo. Look, Wyst wanted to help me *1:49BlackSmithyI want to help you too. *Sanguine. *1:49SanguineSBut how *BlackSmithyBy leaving the hackers *you dnt have to live under amb *1:50SanguineS"Sanguine, you've been hurting Nicole for months and you come here to ask for help? What happened? I mean I get it, you're scared But what do you need help with?" *Impossible *IMPOSSIBLE *1:50BlackSmithyI don't get it *SanguineSI can not leave them. *1:51BlackSmithyI just thought you wanted to hurt Nicole, I'm sorry if I acted rude. *1:51IM STILL ALIVE* IM STILL ALIVE hugs sanguine *1:51BlackSmithySanguine, why? *1:51SanguineSHere people do not play an important role... *1:52IM STILL ALIVE? *1:53SanguineSI thought I was selected. But here is only...valid ambrose *Only he and his big ass *1:53IM STILL ALIVEXD *BlackSmithyXD *Sanguine *1:53SanguineSYes. *1:53BlackSmithyIf you suffer so much under amb *why do you stay with him *1:54SanguineSYou still don't understand *I can not leave. End Category:Saved Chat